gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne's Bad Fur Day
'Cheyenne's Bad Fur Day '''is a platformer video game developed by Fallen Corporation and released for the PlayBox video game console, and PC in 2007. As part of the Cheyenne video game series, the game follows the story of Cheyenne the Fearlon, a greedy, heavy drinking, orange fox who attempts to return home to her friend Latina. The gameplay is composed of various challenges, that involve platforming, solving, puzzles, fighting enemies, an gathering objects. The game also features a multiplayer mode where a maximum of 4 players can compete in 7 different game types. Also features a boss rush after the game has been completed. . ''Cheyenne's Bad Fur Day was designed for mature audiences and features graphic violence, alcohol and tobacco use, profanity, vulgar humor and pop culture references. It was developed over the course of two years and was originally intended for a family audience, but was ultimately retooled into its current form because previews were criticised for being both too cute and similar to Fallen Corporation's earlier platform games. That is only for people who are 18 or older. Upon release, Cheyenne's Bad Fur Day received critical acclaim from video game journalists, who praised its visual appeal and smart, funny humour. The game sold well below expectations due to limited advertising and a release towards the end of the PlayBox's life cycle, but has since earned a cult following due to its unique styling. A remake, Cheyenne: Live and Reloaded, was released for the Xbox 360 in 2011. In 2015, the game was included as part of the Fallen Replay compilation for PlayBox 360. Gameplay Cheyenne's Bad Fur Day is a platformer video game where the player controls Cheyenne the Fearlon through a series of three-dimensional levels.[1] The game features an overworld where players can transition from one level to another, although many are initially blocked off until Cheyenne earns a certain amount of cash.[2] Each level is an enclosed area in which the player can freely explore to find tasks to do. The gameplay mostly relies on figuring out a way to help other characters by completing a linear sequence of challenges. These challenges may include defeating a boss, solving puzzles, gathering objects, and racing opponents, among others. The result is always a cash reward, which aids access to other areas in the overworld. Cheyenne's abilities are far simpler than those of previous Rare platform games Banjo-Kazooie and Donkey Kong 64.[2] The player can run, jump, and smack enemies with a baseball bat. Cheyenne also has a few other physical abilities. She can swim underwater for a while until she runs out of breath, climb ladders or ropes, and is strong enough to push heavy objects.[3] To regain lost health, Cheyenne can eat pieces of "anti-gravity" Chocolate that are scattered throughout the levels.[2] Additionally, the game employs "context sensitive" pads that allow Cheyenne to gain different, temporary abilities when pressing the "B" button atop them.[2] For instance, in the beginning of the game, by pressing the B button on the first pad she encounters, Cheyenne drinks some Alka-Seltzer to wipe out her hangover, at which point players can proceed forward. Some pads can turn Cheyenne into an anvil to slam into the ground, and some are also used to pull out her assault rifle, to activate her throwing knives, slingshot and so on. They also serve to inform players of what needs to be done next. This game also includes a boss rush modes, after the game has been completed, where she can defeat all her bosses until she earned a gold boss rush trophy, if she is defeated to either restart or quit. The game also includes a multiplayer mode, where up to four players can compete against each other in seven different game types: Beach, Raptor, Heist, Pursuit, Tank, Race and Deathmatch.[4] In Beach, some players must go up through a beach and into a waiting escape vehicle, while others must stop them by firing at them from fixed positions.[3] Raptor involves players controlling raptors to feed a baby dinosaur, while others play as cavemen that have to steal dinosaur eggs.[3] Heist engrosses players in the robbery of a bank, where the goal is to retrieve a cash bag from the centre of the level and run with it to the team's vault without being damaged.[3] War can either be a traditional capture the flag mode or Total War, where players have to get the other teams gas canister and use it to release a chemical gas that annihilates the enemy.[3] Similarly, in Tank players fight against each other by using tanks and grabbing chemical canisters that can release a lethal corrosive gas, destroying all the tanks that are outdoors.[3] Race is a racing mode which provides two variations of the same course. Items can be acquired and used against opponents.[3] Finally, there is a standard deathmatch mode where players fight against each other in shooting style from a third-person perspective.[3] Players can set a number of different options for each game, such as score limit, number of lives, and inclusion of optional bots. Plot Cheyenne's Bad Fur Day follows the story of Cheyenne the Fearlon, a orange fox who embarks on a quest simply to return home to her friend, Latina, after a night of binge drinking with her best buddies.5 Meanwhile, the Panther King, ruler of the land that Cheyenne is lost in, finds that her throne's side table is missing one of its legs and orders his paraplegic weasel servant, Professor Von Kriplespac, to solve the problem.6 Kriplespac suggests the use of an orange fox as the fourth leg for her table, and therefore the Panther King sends her minions to search for one and capture it.7 As Cheyenne searches for her way home, she finds himself embroiled in a series of increasingly absurd and often dangerous situations, including having to recover a bee hive from some enormous wasps, fighting a Terminator-like robot in a barn, confronting a giant opera-singing pile of feces, being turned into a bat by a vampire, and even getting drafted into a pursuit between purple foxes and a Vagos group of teddy bears known as the "Tediz," which Cheyenne ultimately destroys.8 Confronting a giant opera-singing pile of female feces. During her quest to return home, Cheyenne finds wads of cash scattered throughout the land and becomes sidetracked from his goal. In the final chapter of the game, Cheyenne and Latina are enlisted by Don Weaso, head of the Weasel Mafia, to rob a bank.9 After entering the vault, they find that the bank scene was hands in air set by the King and Don Weaso to arrest Cheyenne.10 In the ensuing confrontation, Cheyenne gets sent to jail by sheriff officers for Cheyenne, but is gunned down by Weaso under orders by the Panther King. Afterwards, she calls over Professor Von Kriplespac when she begins having trouble breathing, and Von Kriplespac takes Cheyenne aside to watch as a large Xenomorph suddenly bursts out of the Panther King's chest, killing him instantly. Von Kriplespac explains that the alien, whom he had named Heinrich, is one of her creations and that she had planned to use this opportunity to kill the King and escape captivity.11 Kriplespac then reveals that they are all actually inside a spaceship, which she activates and takes into low orbit. From there, she instructs Heinrich to attack and kill Cheyenne as revenge for destroying the Tediz, which were also her creations.8 Cheyenne pulls a switch that opens an air lock, pulling Von Kriplespac and the corpses of Latina and the Panther King into space. After Cheyenne briefly battles Heinrich with the aid of a robotic suit, Heinrich takes one last lunge at her, when suddenly the entire game freezes. Cheyenne expresses disbelief that the developers of the game apparently did not beta test the game properly, and breaks the fourth wall to ask some software engineers to assist her in his current situation.12 The programmers give Cheyenne a Katana and teleport her to the Panther King's throne room, where she decapitates Heinrich. As a result, she is crowned the new King of the land. As characters from the previous chapters of the game gather around to congratulate her, Cheyenne realises that she should have brought Latina back to life when she was negotiating with programmers. She calls them out to bring her back to life, only to realise that they have left already.13 Cheyenne then gives a closing monologue, in which she discusses appreciating what one already has instead of always wanting more, stating that "the grass is always greener, and you don't really know what it is you have until it's gone."14 The credits roll, and afterwards Cheyenne is seen back at the same pub she was seen in at the start of the game, drowning her sorrows in Scotch whisky. Cheyenne drunkenly walked into the restroom, she starts to poop in the toilet, she flushes the toilet and leave the restroom. She's walking exit the bar as it begins to storm outside, and leaves in the direction opposite the one she took previously. Chapters & Bosses Chapter 1: Boreal Plains Field Boss: Haybot Chapter 2: Dark Forest Boss: Tree Monster Chapter 3: Pumpkin Hills Park Boss: King Ghost Chapter 4: Sloprano & Poo Mountain Boss: The Great Mighty Poo Chapter 5: Pyramid of Sandpolis Boss: King Female Golem Chapter 6: Bank Heist Boss: Panther King Chapter 7: Jungle Island & Poo Volcano Boss: Female Great Mighty Poo Chapter 8: Space Crack Fortress Final Boss: Heinrich Boss Rush This mode will unlocked after the game has been completed. * Haybot * Tree Monster * King Ghost * The Great Mighty Poo * King Female Golem * Panther King * Female Great Mighty Poo * Heinrich Category:2007 games Category:PlayBox Category:PC Games Category:Fallen Corporation